


Stuck in the Wrong Era

by SnowyDesolation



Series: Drabbles [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1940s, Drabble, F/M, Multi, Stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-11 21:56:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3334244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowyDesolation/pseuds/SnowyDesolation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble ~</p><p>Bucky dealing with the problems of his sexuality in the golden age.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck in the Wrong Era

Booze and sex; nothing that ever lasted longer than a one night stand. The skirts were a distraction, nothing but pleasure that disgusted him all the while - which is when the alcohol came into play; helping him go along with it until he could forget it.  
It wasn’t clear how it had gotten so bad, but Bucky knew for sure that it wouldn’t be stopping anytime soon. He hid it well, though; in fear of disappointing anyone, especially _him_.

He abused alcohol before he was even of legal drinking age, because he was in love with his best guy friend.


End file.
